Blog użytkownika:Maaruda221/Po co komu myśleć? Najlepiej jest czuć...
Po co komu myśleć? Najlepiej jest czuć.... Hej Hej! :D Tu Maruda :D Jak już mówiłem to jest początek histori w przyszłości :) Berk naszym domem był wstępem :) thumbZapraszam do czytania i pozdrawiam :D Parę info: '- Czkawka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid, Szpadka, Heather mają po 17 lat,' '- Akcja dzieję się współczesności ' '- Czkawka uwielbia fantastykę (magiczne stworzenia, magia itd.) ' '- Oczywiście będę się starał o jak najmniej błędów ortograficznych..' '- Wszyscy wyglądają jak z Dragons: Race to the Edge ' 'I to na tyle :) Miłego czytania :) ' 'Rozdział 1 ' ..Znowu te głupie sny! Za dużo filmów fantastycznych Czkawka! Ahh.. dobra muszę wstać... Która jest? 7.50?! Za 10 minut mam autobus!! No świetnie! Dobra wstaję! Mama się na mnie wydziera: Valka: Czkawka! Wstaniesz w końcu?! Czkawka: Już wstaję... Zwlokłem się z łóźka, wziąłem ubrania, poszedłem umyć zęby, okrzątnąć się trochę i zszedłem na dół.. Właściwie to skoczyłem ze schodów.. A nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Czkawka, tak wiem świetne imię ale tak to jest u nas w Berk... Jestem wysokim brunetem z zielonymi oczami.. Podobno największe ciacho w całej szkole ale ja wcale tak nie uważam.. i nienawidzę jak podchodzę do moich przyjaciół i mówią do mnie ,,laluś"... Strasznie mnie to denerwuje.. Dobra muszę wsunąć coś i biec na przystanek.. Wziąłem jabłko i w drodzę do autobusu je zjadłem.. Akurat zdążyłem na autobus. Uff... Usiadłem obok moich kolegów: Mieczyka, Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Jedynie Śledzik z tego grona również lubi fantastykę.. Mieczyk chyba jest.. za przeproszeniem zbyt głupi na to ,a Sączysmarka to nudzi.. Spodziewałem się takiego przywitania: Mieczyk: No cześć lalusiu....- Wiedziałem że bez tego się nie obejdzie.. Czkawka: Możecie przestać z tym ,,lalusiem"?- powiedziałem do nich z wielką pretensją.. Sączysmark: A dlaczego przestać?- Ten to mnie denerwuje- Przecież wiadomo że ty to laluś jesteś... Czkawka: Dobra! Skończmy temat..- Usiadłem pomiędzy Śledzikiem a Mieczykiem.. Wyjąłem MP3, wyjąłem słuchawki i resztę przejazdu przesiedziałem słuchając muzyki.. Wyszedłem z autobusu i skierowałem się do szatni... Wziąłem buty na zmiane i ruszyłem pod salę. A i znów zapomniałem wam powiedzieć że chodzę do liceum nr 2 imienia Karadwula Berka, założyciela naszego miasta. Stanąłem pod klasą i czekałem na dzwonek.. Tak się wsłuchałem że nie zauważyłem że ktoś stoi za obok mnie.. No świetnie! Tylko tej ,,księżniczki" tu brakowało... Natasza i jej psiapsiuły ( czy jakoś tak XD Nie znam się na tych dziewczyńskich ksywkach XD :D ) Oparła się o ścianę i patrzyła mi w oczy: Natasza: No no... Nasz Czkawuś! Wiesz że jeszcze masz szanse zmienić zdanie.. Tworzylibyśmy bardzo dobrą parę..- A te jej dziewczynki w śmiech.. Nieznoszę tego.. Natasza jest blondynką o piwnych oczach i wypicowanej twarzy... Jest taka sztuczna i głupia.. Spojrzałem się na nią z wielką niechęcią: Czkawka: Przestań mnie zaczepiać.. Odpuść sobie! Nic między nami nie będzie....- Myślałem że się wścieknie a uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej.. Natasza: I tak będziesz mój...- Odeszła i posłała mi całusa.. Jaka idiotka... Myśli że z nią będę, to grubo się myli! Bardziej podoba mi się piękna blondynka o pięknych niebieskich oczach.. Ah..... Astrid. Rozmawiała ze swoimi koleżankami: Heatherą i Szpadką... Je bardziej lubię od tamtych ,,księżniczek"... Szpadka jest siostrą Mieczyka. To strasznie dziwne bo Szpadka można powiedzieć że jest mądrzejsza od swojego brata ale nie za bardzo.. Astrid jest strasznie nie śmiała i od małego siedzi w książkach... Znam ją od pierwszej klasy ale mało ze sobą gadaliśmy... Również przez to że tyle czyta nosi okulary ale i tak jest piękna... No świetnie Czkawka nam się rozmarzył... Dobra podejdę tam.. Już byłem parę kroków od Astrid ale wyciągnął mnie Smark: Czkawka: O co chodzi? Sączysmark: Widzę że zmierzałeś do dziewczyn...- No a nie? Ahh... Ten Smark.. Czkawka: A nie było widać? Sączysmark: Weź może zaproś je na lody albo gdzieś...- Wkurzyłem się na niego. Czkawka: A co ja służąca jestem?! Sączysmark: No powiedz że Sączysmark i Mieczyk zapraszaj je na lody o 16 po szkole..- Niechętnie ale poszedłem.. Czkawka: Hej.. Szpadka, Heather, Astrid: Cześć.. Czkawka: Smark kazał mi przekazać że zaprasza was na lody dzisiaj po szkole koło 16 Heather: Aha... no ok.. a ty też będziesz?- Trochę niezręcznie ale zauważyłem jak Astrid szturcha Heather... O co jej chodzi? Czkawka: Chyba tak... A ty Astrid będziesz?- No to palnąłem.... Astrid: Chyba tak.... Nie wiem....- Zarumieniła się.. Czkawka: Okej.. To pa. Szpadka, Heather, Astrid: Paa! Poszedłem spowrotem do chłopaków i powiedziałem że się zgodziły... Zadzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy do klasy. Zaczynamy Polskim.... Świetnie!! Nienawidze poniedziałków! No niestety jeszcze nauczycielka od polaka musi być naszą wychowawczynią... Jest strasznie chamska... Nauczycielka: Może zrobimy sobie przemieszanie siedzenia...- To se wymyśliła... Zmienia miejsca gdzie siedzimy co miesiąc.. a tak w ogóle to chodzę do I C a w klasie jest u nas chyba z 13 osób... : No dobrze to Szpadka z Eretem- Już widziałem na twarzy Szpadki szeroki uśmiech bo kocha Ereta na zabój... A on wręcz przeciwnie.... Po chwili zostałem Ja, Astrid, Mieczyk i Natasza.. Proszę nie z Nataszą! Nie! Proszę! : To może Mieczyk z Nataszą- Jeeest!! Dziękuje! Dobrze że tego na głos nie powiedziałem bo by mnie za świrusa wzięli..: A Czkawka z Astrid w ostatniej ławce.. Czkawka!.. Pamiętaj mam cię na oku! Tylko zrobisz coś głupiego to zamieniasz się z Mieczykiem do pierwszej ławki!..- O matko! Muszę być ostrożny.. Lekcje minęły spokojnie.. Dziewczyny i moi przyjaciele stali przed szkołą: Mieczyk: To na 16.00 ale gdzie? Czkawka: Może przed moim domem? Sączysmark: Nie ma problemu.. Astrid: Ale ja nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz...- ale Astrid jest nieśmiała.. Czkawka: Mogę ci pokazać.. Mieszkam niedaleko ciebie..- Popatrzyła się na mnie ze zdziwieniem Astrid: Skąd wiesz gdzie ja mieszkam? Czkawka: Bo jak idę na przystanek to zawsze mijam dom państwa Hofferson a ty chyba jesteś Astrid Hofferson... Astrid: No racja... Dobra to pokaż.. Szpadka: Nie chce wam przerywać ale autobus za chwilę nam ucieknie.- Szybko wbiegliśmy do autobusu tylko że tym razem nie siedziałem obok chłopaków ale stałem obok Astrid. Jest piękna.. Szkoda że nie mam u niej szans... Jest zbyt mądra i piękna na takiego przygłupa jak ja.. Ja tylko siedzę w świecie fantasy... Wyszliśmy z autobusu i kierowałem się z Astrid w stronę mojego domu... Dużo rozmawialiśmy przez ten czas.. Lepiej się chyba poznaliśmy.. Dziwne jest to że raz się zaśmiała... Ona nigdy się nie śmieje... Stanęliśmy przed moim domem: Czkawka: No i oto mój dom...- Astrid zrobiła wielkie oczy.. Astrid: Ale ładny.. musiał być strasznie drogi.. Czkawka: Tak to jest jak własny tata jest prezesem firmy ogólnokrajowej... Astrid: Stoick Ważki to twój tata? Czkawka: Tak.. - Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy.. Astrid: No dobra to dzięki za pomoc to o 16 będę paa Czkawka: Paa! - Uśmiechnąłe się a ona widząc to również się uśmiechnęła.. Jej uśmiech jest przepiękny... Chciałbym mieć u niej jakieś szanse ale nie da rady.. Wszedłem do domu.. Rodziców nie ma i jest 14. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu więc może pobawie się ze Szczerbatkiem.. To mój pies.. Mam go od 8 lat.. Nie wiem czemu go tak nazwałem... Wyszedłem do ogrodu i przywitałem się z moją cieszącą się mordką.... 'No i jak wam się podoba? Trochę się rozpisałem ale to dlatego że mam pełno pomysłów :D Next może jutro :) ' 'Komentarz= Moja chęć do pisania i szczęście że ktoś to czyta XD :D ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach